gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam
GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam (aka Jagd Arche Gundam, Arche Gundam), is a variation of the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam equipped with its Jagd pack for specialized assault combat in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The unit is piloted by Ali Al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jagd is a solo heavy assault configuration for Arche Gundam, which fully combines the equipment of all of the Throne Gundams into a single unit, similar to the Turbulenz pack. Its primary combat strategy is to isolate the enemy using the Stealth Field, bombard from range with the GN Launcher, and then tear them apart at close range in the resulting confusion. Because of the decrease in mobility due to the added weight, it is only used to fight large groups, rather than a small force such as Celestial Being. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :An enhanced version of Gundam Throne Zwei's GN Buster Sword. In the Jagd Arche, two of these weapons are carried on the backpack. Compared to Zwei's, the GN Buster Sword used by Arche is longer and lighter. The weapon itself is a GN Particle-infused vibro-blade, allowing the blade to cut through any modern MS unit. Unlike the Zwei's, which doubled as both blade and shield, Arche's Buster Sword is designed purely offensively, carrying a small shield instead. Although never shown in combat, the Buster Sword doubles as a GN Rifle. When activated, the sword exposes a handlebar (for stability and handling) and splits open in the middle to reveal a gun. Its output is unknown due to it never being used. ;*GN Fang Container :Carrying over the signature weaponry from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored skirts that protect its side legs and thighs while holding its GN Fangs. While Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and its Fangs. When launching the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs or open wide for all 8 of them to attack. :GN Fangs: Arche's GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the original GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers. Instead of fangs, the containers can hold GN Missiles instead. ;*GN Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Jagd Arche's feet, which in turn allow Ali to use them tactically in close combat, by allowing Arche to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. ;*GN Launcher :A enhanced version of Gundam Throne Eins GN . The GN Launcher a high-power, high-precision, long-range beam weapon mounted on the right shoulder. The GN Launcher is presumed to be capable of destroying a mobile suit with a single shot. Its range is far greater than that of conventional weapons. :Because of the shoulder rack the GN Launcher is mounted on, it has a limited firing arc compared to a hand mounted weapon such as Eins GN Beam Rifle or Gundam Dynames GN Sniper Rifle System Features ;*GN Stealth Field ;*Bit Control System History The Jagd Arche Gundam was created to fight against a large force like Katharon instead of a smaller force like Celestial Being. The Jagd Arche Gundam faced Deborah Galiena in her personal GNX-604T Advanced GN-X while extermination that indiscriminately attacks the town where Katharon is hiding, and the Federation troops that she is a part of were damaged in the battle reached. Picture Gallery JAGD Arche Gundam.png|GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam File:CG Jagd Arche Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Jagd Arche Gundam, front view File:Jagd Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|Jagd Arche Gundam Sky Wallpaper JAGD_ARCHE_01-thumb-300x450-323.jpg|Fan art CG of Jagd Arche Gundam, front view. JAGD_ARCHE_02-thumb-300x300-325.jpg|Fan art CG of Jagd Arche Gundam, back view Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam4.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam5.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam6.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam7.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Notes *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual, as the Arche Gundam is even farther removed from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However it could be a reference to the pilot who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. A more likely translation is the German translation of "ark". This fits more nicely with the Thrones' German names as well, as its upgraded form, is the Jagd Arche Gundam ("Jagd" means "hunting" in German). ﻿ References File:srwhotnews_hj6_oov.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V Jagd Arche Gundam3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNW-20000/J - Jagd Arche Gundam - Story External Links Jagd Arche Gundam on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits